Amigas del agua
by Mayra.Sckaledonn
Summary: 4 chicas, cada una en un extremo hasta que un día se encuentran. Ahora vivirán juntas aventuras, romances, etc. Pero tienen algo que proteger, tanto como a ellas mismas y a las demás. Su secreto sobre el agua. N.A: Lo se, es un mal Summary T.T


Nota de la Autora: Voy a ser esta historia basándome en algún capitulo de H2O, otros serán diferentes, según como vea en la marcha. Y ahora, Shugo chara no me pertenece. Solo la historia.  
PD: Soy nueva en esto, así que perdonen las faltas o cualquier otra cosa. Habrá parejas, si, incluso puede que algún lemon. De eso no estoy segura. Pero aparecerán mas adelante. Ahora, leer, criticar y esas cosas u/u.

Capitulo 1: Cada una en un , Japón.

La gente de esa ciudad como siempre andaba de un sitio para otro alborotados, con el móvil pegado a la oreja o con alguien hablando tranquilamente, pero siempre era lo mismo…¡Alboroto! Corriendo de un lado para otro, como si al sitio que fueran se esfumará. O al menos eso pensaba una muchacha, sentada en unos de los tenderetes de ramen. Comía sin ninguna preocupación o al menos eso dirían al ver su rostro. Hasta que una voz apareció detrás de ella:

-Utau, por fin te encuentro. Ha sido llover y salir disparada, al menos sabría que te encontraría aquí.-Se sentó a su lado, mientras que la mencionaba decidía ignorarla.- ¡Oh, vamos! Hazme caso.

-Ya te escucho Aya, además solo tenía hambre y...-Poso un dedo sobre su mentón, pensando en que escusa diría esta vez.- ¡Ya sabes como soy con la comida! -Sentenció.-

-Lo se perfectamente, por algo soy tu mejor amiga.-Sonrió, después miro hacia el dependiente.- Por favor, otro tazón para mi. Invita ella.-La señala.-

-¡Oye! Tú misma podrías pagar lo tuyo, ¿no? -Resopló aunque sabría que al final ella ganaría.-

Aya soltó un suspiro y puso su cara de cordero degollado, a lo que la rubia simplemente quiso ignorarla pero no pudo. Total, había ganado otra vez y la tendría que invitar. Después se pusieron a reír como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque para los pensamientos de una eran: Por poco me pillaste lluvia...

Dublín, Irlanda.

¡Otra vez! Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando ella simplemente charlaba con sus amigos, si, amigos, porque las chicas solo se relacionaba con una, las demás le parecían muy pijas. Gruño entre dientes, celos, cuanto odiaba esa palabra. ¡Si! ¡Estaba celosa por un idiota que no sentía nada por ella! Maldijo una y mil veces haberse fijado en el. Ahora solo le importaba llegar al acantilado, tirarse y nadar un poco. No la pasaría nada…¡Después de todo era una sirena! Si, le ocurrió cuando solo era una niña de 6 años, ahora esa niña era toda una adolescente. Decidió apresurar el paso hasta que alguien la agarro del brazo, deteniéndola:

-¡Amu! ¿Qué paso esta vez? -Miro hacia atrás, viendo unos ojos verdes observarla con cierta preocupación.- Cuéntame todo, anda.

-¡Ya lo sabes! ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil Maya? -Echo un suspiró.- Siempre es lo mismo, yo intento atraer su atención, y el…¡El solo se fija en las demás!

-Los sentimientos no se eligen, y pocas veces son correspondidos. Así que vamos a la fiesta, diviértete.-La jalo, intentando llevarla a dentro.-

-No...-Se soltó de su agarre.- Quisiera poder ir a otro lugar, yo que se, un sitio y encontrar a esa persona perfecta...

La de ojos verdes la observo, con cierta ternura mezclada llena de tristeza. Su amiga se había fijado en el equivocado, su hermano. ¿Quién? Daniel. Que no tenía ningún sentimiento sobre su amiga la pelirosa, solo le gustaba jugar con ella y nada más. Sino fuera porque es su familia de sangre, hace tiempo le hubiera soltado un puñetazo. Pero esa es otra historia, como por arte de magia, le brillaron los ojos a Maya, dando palmadas:

-¡Eso es, Amu! ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Japón?

-¿A Japón? -Frunció el ceño.- Pero, ¿cómo?

-Mira que eres cortita, ¿eh? Tu madre no es de ahí, ¿no? Pues mira…¡La llamas, le dices que quieres vivir un tiempo con ella y punto! -Asintió, ella mismo pensando que su idea era genial hasta que cayo en algo.- Bueno…¡No podré ir contigo!

-Habría que intentarlo, y tienes razón, vamos a divertirnos, ¿si? -Sonrió, sincera y llena de alegría fue esta vez quien agarró a su amiga llevándola hacia la fiesta.-Maya, en el fondo se alegraba, quizás un poco de cambio le vendría bien a Amu. Haber si conoce allá alguien especial, amigos, amigas y demás personas. Empezaron a dar grandes zancadas a su destino.

Miami, Estados Unidos.

-¡Yaya! Quieres darte prisa y salir del baño, llevo una hora esperando. ¡SAL DE AHÍ! -Histérica aporreo la puerta del baño.-

Dentro estaba una muchacha de pelo castaña intentando llegar al secador pero al final se rindió y miro hacia atrás, la larga cola que tenía. Suspiró, llegaría tarde otra vez por culpa de aquella maldición y milagro a la vez. Aunque se alegraba, después de todo tendría examen a primera hora y se libraría…¡Yuhu! Pero el problema que tenía ahora era el de sacarse antes de que sus padres oyeran los gritos de su hermana:

-Ya voy, solo he tenido un pequeño accidente...-Puso una mano sobre su barbilla pensando.- Ve al instituto sin mi, ¿vale? -Agarró la toalla que tenía más cerca e intento secarse.-

-¡Claro, claro! Después no les digas a papa y mama que ha sido por mi culpa.-Dejo de aporrear y se fue de ahí.-

¿Cómo se sentía en esos momentos? Como pez fuera del agua, irónico, ¿no? Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba seca entera y volvieron sus piernas normales, se levanto saliendo de ahí para que no hubiera otro:

-¡Mooo! Ahora espérame…¡Bueno, da igual, si es tarde! -Miro su muñeca, el reloj marcaba las 8.25.- Vamos a estar en el ó un gracias lleno de simpatía de su hermana, simplemente rió.

Las galápagos, Sudamérica.

Su pelo ondeaba con el viento como una danza que se debería admirar un poco, posó sus brazos en las piernas viendo como sus padres con su hermano pequeño se divertían en el agua. ¿Y ella? Tendría que fingir que no le apetecía cuando en realidad moría por meterse, y si lo hacía, correría el riesgo de que descubrieran su secreto. Miro hacia el cielo contemplando el cielo que tenía delante, estaba ahí por vacaciones y volverían mañana a su ciudad natal. Hasta que una voz de su lado la saco de sus pensamientos:

-¡Onee-chan! -Su hermano pequeño se acerco a ella, sonriente.- ¡Toalla, rápido!-

-Vale.-Cogió la toalla que tenía en el bolso de al lado y se la tendió.- Sécate antes de que cojas un resfriado.-

-Vale, vale.-La cogió pero sin querer los dedos mojados de el pequeño rozo a su hermana.- Estoy frío, ¿eh?

-¡Pero qué...! -Se levanto corriendo hacia el agua.-

-¡Onee-chan, mira que eres rara!

Le dio igual las palabras, se sumergió tan rápido como pudo viendo detrás suyo aparecer esa cola tan característica suya. Bufo debajo del agua cruzándose de brazos, se la había jugado y casi la pillan, tendría que ser más vigilada la próxima vez. Nado hacia unas rocas lejos de donde estaba la gente, se posó en una de ellas para que se secará pero teniendo cuidado de que nadie la veía y ahí se quedo, esperando.

Final del capitulo uno.

Ahora podeis tirar tomates, flores, o cualquier cosa. Good bye a todos~~.


End file.
